The Cooper Carey Show, Season 1, Episode: 1Good Luck On Your Date
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Cooper is going on a date with a girl named Kathy, but has a problem that he feels like the whole office knows about the date he is going to have.


"Four more hours until I get off of work", says Cooper

Jen comes to scene saying, "Yea, that is if Emma doesn't make us work overtime"

Cooper responds with, "Jen, I don't really want to think of us working overtime, I have things to do later on"

"Oh, really Cooper and what would that be", says Jonesy coming to scene

"Well, Jonesy...", says Cooper, "I have a date with a girl this evening"

"Ooooh", says Wyatt coming to scene, "So, Cooper, whos the lucky lady?"

Jonesy says, "Or should I say unlucky"

Cooper with an confident tone says, "Well Jonesy and Wyatt, this girls name is Kathy"

Wyatt walking behind his desk to Cooper says, "Well, I just hope that the date goes out well"

"You guys are still talking about that date," says Jen coming back to scene, "We don't even know if you going to work overtime or not"

"Jen," says Cooper, "I'll just have Izzy file all the paper work, I'm sure she doesn't mind"

"All right then", says Jen, "Good luck on your date"

"Alright, now what do I need", says Cooper, "I know I catchy theme song for the intro, here it goes"

**(Theme Song Playing)**

**Cooper's Line: "Moon over Parma, where those pink flamingos stand"**

**Wyatt's Line: "I need her kisses and the soft touch of her hand"**

**Jonesy's Line: "We're goin' bowlin'**

**Jen's Line: "So don't lose her in Solon"**

**Cooper's Line: "Moon over Parma, tonight, I said tonight **

**Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jen's Line: "Moon over Parma**

**Cooper's Line: That's right**

**Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jen's Line: "Moon over Parma"**

**Cooper's Line: "One more time"**

**All: MOON OVER PARMA, TONIGHT!**

**(End of Theme Song)**

"Oh, man I don't know how I'm going to successfully have this date with Kathy", says Cooper

"You probably need to relax, and think of how nervous she is going to see you, says Owen while he eats another doughnut from the box

Cooper with a concerned look on his face says, "You should probably slow down on the doughnuts, big guy, Anyway that's not the point, I want to know how successfully do this thing"

"Man, just be yourself", says Owen, "That's how I got with Izzy"

"Well, yeah, but Izzy would go out with anybody", says Cooper, "Speaking of Izzy"

Izzy comes into scene giving papers that she filed to Cooper so he can turn in to Emma

"Heeeere you go, Cooper", says Izzy, "No you can turn in these papers to Emma and go on your date with Kathy later on"

**"**Well, thank you, Izzy," says Cooper, "How can I repay you?"

"With, nothing at all", says Izzy, "Enjoy your date"

"Um, thank you", says Cooper

Now in Emma's office, where Cooper has turn in the paper of business progress

"Hello Boss," says Cooper

"Oh, Cooper, I been expecting you," says Emma, "You have all the paper's filed right?"

Cooper says, "Oh yes, and here they are here in my hand"

Emma responds with, "I can see that, mind passing them over"

"Well yes," says Cooper, "Here we go"

Cooper passes the papers to Emma and she reviews them

"Wow, Cooper," says Emma, "You have an excellent business progress report, nicely done"

"Well thank you", says Cooper

"You can now leave my office", says Emma

As Cooper gets up and leaves Emma's office, she says, "By the way Cooper, good luck on your date"

Cooper was so shocked that she knew about the date the only thing he could say was, "Um, Thank You"

Cooper is now at his house with Jen, Wyatt, and Jonesy discussing his date

"I can't believe what has happened today," said Cooper

Wyatt responds with, "Woah, what happened to you?"

"Well you see Wyatt", said Cooper with an angry tone of his voice, "I feel like the whole freaking office knew about my date with Kathy tonight"

Jen comes in the conversation by saying, "Well did it come to your mind that someone told the whole office that you had a date planned"

"Well no Jen," said Cooper calming down a bit "I need to know you told the office that I had a date planned"

"No you don't man," said Jonesy coming to the conversation, "What you need to do is focus how great this date is going to be with Kathy this evening"

"Wow Jonesy", said Cooper, "That was one of the nicest things you said to me"

"I know", said Jonesy, "Now go get em' tiger"

Jen and Wyatt start laughing at Jonesy after that cringy statement he made

"Please, never in your life say that again", said Wyatt

At the date with Kathy and Cooper

"Wow, Cooper, this is a really a nice fancy restaurant, how did you get the money to book a reservation", said Kathy

"Well Kathy it's quite simple", said Cooper, "I just work a lot and a lot"

"I have a question about your job" said Kathy, "Do you like do it or is it something you good at?"

"You know what, Kathy", said Cooper, "It's a little bit of both"

(Time passes by)

"Well this has been a pleasant first date", says Kathy "Your up for do this again at an another restaurant"

"Well sure", said Cooper, "unless my boss doesn't make me work overtime"

They both laugh at the statement

"See you then", says Cooper

"See you then", says Kathy

The next day at the office

"So how did the date go," said Jen

Cooper responded with, "It was great and she want's another one"

"That's great", says Jen

"Awesome", says Wyatt

"Way to go", says Jonesy

"Cooper," also says Jonesy, "I want to say that I'm sorry about saying that she was the unlucky girl"

"It's fine Jonesy" said Cooper "I just need to make sure I don't work overtime the next date comes"

Everyone laughs as Cooper says his statement

**THE END**

**Well, how did guys like the story. Please put your reviews and tell me if you did or didn't like the story or how I can improve on the story. Also for TDRR Truth or Dare, please put you truths and dares on this stories review section because I'm going to try to do a story on Tuesday on TDRR Truth or Dare. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire will have another episode next Thursday, So please read this story, please a put a review related on TDRR Truth or Dare, and like the story, Thank You. :)**


End file.
